Camp Patronus 2: He Loves Me, He Loves You Not
by HelloKitty14
Summary: Harry and Hermione are back at Camp Patronus, but now they're the Camp Instructors. But what's up with this new girl trying to steal Harry away from Hermione? Well I can tell you one thing: This means war! COMPLETED!
1. Back to Camp Patronus!

Hey Guys! I hope you like this sequel to Camp Patronus! Since everyone liked the first one so much, I decided to make a sequel. Please tell me if you like it or not. The first chapter is kind of slow (all my stories start off that way) but I swear it will get better. Hope ya like! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, (although I wish I did) it all belongs to Mrs. Rowling.

* * *

For the first couple of weeks Hermione's summer was wonderful, all because Harry was there. But then Harry had to return home, and everything returned back to normal. That is, until Hermione received a letter from Camp Patronus.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was sitting peacefully at her kitchen table eating cereal, when an owl flew right into her house, dropping a letter, and landing right infront of her. The owl nipped her finger expecting a reward, but all she got was a piece of creal Hermione tossed to her._

_"I wonder what this is?" Hermione asked herself, picking up the letter. She then carefully tore it open, and read it._

_Dear Hermione, _

_We would love to have you as a Camp Instructor next summer, here at Camp Patronus. _

_We're sure you'll see some familiar faces. _

_We'll explain everything else once you get here, and yes, you will still have to ride the bus provided._

_Please send an answer ASAP, and if you do decide to come_

_the bus will arrive on June 3rd, at 8:00 a.m._

_Hope to see you there!_

_Jenna_

_End of Flashback_

It was the summer after Hermione had received the letter, and now she was on the bus back to Camp Patronus. When she got off the bus, she remembered that she was supposed to go to the mess hall with all the other Camp Instructors. When she walked in she was greeted by a familiar red head.

"Hi Hermione!"

"Hey Ginny? How was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"It was good. What about yours?"

"About the same. So, what's all this about?" Hermione asked, pointing to the long table in the middle of the mess hall.

"I'm not sure. I think it's for some meeting, or something for all the Camp Instructors" Ginny said. "Come on, let's go sit down".

Hermione and Ginny then took a seat at the large, long table. After everyone was in the mess hall, the meeting began, and Jenna started to speak.

"First off, I want to congratulate everyone on making the position of Camp Instructor, and I'm glad everyone could make it here today. I'm just going to set a few ground rules, and then you can be on your way" Jenna started pacing back and forth infront of the table. "I would like to remind you that this is your job now, although you can still have fun. The kids here now are a couple of years younger then you were when you were here. There your responsibility now. Your uniforms will be on your bed when you return to your cabin this afternoon, and your camp number will be on the list" Jenna pointed to a listed posted on the wall. "The cabin of kids that your assigned to is also on that list. But you won't have to wear your uniforms all the time, just when your on duty. You will have some days off..."

Hermione stopped listening to Jenna, and looked around to see who was all there. The she saw him. Harry was sitting on the far right side of the table. At first, Hermione looked away as soon as she caught sight of Harry, but then she looked back at him, and took in all of his features that she had remembered from two summers ago. Harry had apparently felt someone starring at him, because he looked over at Hermione and smiled. She returned the smile.

"You will have the rest of the day off, and will start tomorrow. Now, does anyone have any questions?" Jenna stopped, and looked around the room. "Ok then" Jenna clapped her hands together. "Off to your cabins!"

After Jenna finished talking, everyone in the mess hall ran up to the list to see what cabing they were in. Hermione slowly ran her finger down the list until she found her name. According to the list, she was in cabing number 7.

"Oh! I also forgot to mention that you will have partners. Whoever has the same, boy or girl, cabin number as you, then that's your partner" Jenna said.

Hermione ran her finger across the list to see who her partner was. She smiled as she read the name on the list, then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, it was Harry.

"Shall we?" Harry said, extending his arm out.

"We shall" Hermione said.

Then the two of them walked out of the mess hall, hand-n-hand.

* * *

Hope ya like the beginning of this story! It will get better, I promise! And I've already got the 2nd and 3rd chapter written, so if I get a decent amount of reviews then I'll post them. PLEASE R/R! 


	2. I always get what I want

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I had to take Camp Patronus 1 off the site because it was a songfic, so that's why it's not on there anymore. But anyway, here's ch. 2! Hope ya like! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter (Haven't we established this already) JK Rowling does.

* * *

"So...how was your summer?" asked Harry. 

"Incredibly boring"

"So let's make it a little more interesting"

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Harry yelled, running towards his cabin, while waving goodbye to Hermione.

Hermione then made her way towards her own cabin. When she arrived, she noticed that all the girls were huddled around something, actually someone. She pushed her way through the crowd and caught sight of the girl. She had straight, platinum, blonde hair, that went all the way down her backside, and straight, white teeth. She looked almost veela-like, except for her eyes. She had one blue eye, and one lavender eye. When the girl spotted Hermione she stood up, and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Harmony" she said.

Hermione shook her hand.

"I'm Hermione"

Harmony had on short, red shorts, and a white t-shirt that said _Camp Patronus_ in sliver, glittery letters across her chest.

"Hermione we're going to the lake, you coming?" asked Ginny.

"Nah, I'll just stay here" replied Hermione.

"Suit yourself, what about you Harmony?"

"I think I'll stay too" replied Harmony.

Hermione walked over to her bed, and examined her new uniform. It was exactly like Jenna's from two summers ago. It even came with her very own silver wand necklace. Hermione saw Harmony walking towards her, but instead walked past her, and to her nightstand, then she picked up her picture of Harry.

"Ooh, who's this? He's really cute" said Harmony.

"Oh, that's Harry. He's..."

But Hermione was cut off.

"He's really cute"

"Yeah, you said that already"

Hermione didn't like the look on Harmonys face. She didn't like the way she was starring at Harry. It looked like she was ploting something. A look of mischief was spread across her face.

"I think I might ask him out" said Harmony.

"Sorry, he's already taken" Hermione said. Having pride knowing that she was that girl.

"That can be arranged" said Harmony.

"Um, I don't think so" said Hermione, anger rising in her. "We've been going out for almost two years now, and..."

Once again, Hermione was cut off.

"Oh, so your the lucky girl"

"That I am, and sorry but your chances of getting Harry are slim to none, if that" said Hermione, her blood boiling with rage.

"Well, we'll see about that. But, I guess you should know that I always get what I want" Harmony then dropped the picture of Harry, to where it shattered to pieces, then shrugged her shoulders, and giggled.

"Tootles" she said, waving her hand, and walking out of the cabin.

_**The Next Day**_

Early that morning Hermione met Harry by the lake to watch the sunrise. Hermione was still thinking about what Harmony had said last night.

"Hermione, what's wrong" asked Harry.

"Nothing, it's just this new girl in our cabin"

"What about her?"

"Well, for one thing, she's gorgeous, and everyone likes her, except me, she's horrible"

"What'd she do?"

"She acts all perfect infront of everyone else, but when I was with her she was different"

"Hermione, this interesting and all, but you still haven't told me what she did wrong"

"She's..."

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around to face none other than Harmony.

"Hi Harmony" said Hermione, in a very dull voice.

Harmony then turned to face Harry.

"Hi" she said to him. "I don't believe we have met"

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I'm so sorry that it was so short, I just had to end it there. Chapter 3 should be up soon! Tell me what you think about Harmony! And if you have any ideas tell me, I need some. PLEASE R/R! 


	3. This means war!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy, and plus, it wouldn't let me login for some reason. But, oh well! Here's ch. 3, hope ya like! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I do not own ANYTHING Harry Potter, It's all J.K. Rowlings. I just own the storyline.

* * *

"Hermione, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" said Harmony, in an innocent voice. 

"Harry, this is Harmony. Harmony, Harry" Hermione said, pointing to one another.

"It's very nice to meet you" Harmony said, extending her arm out. Harry shook it.

"You too" He said.

"Do you wanna come and help set up camp with me?" Harmony asked Harry.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here"

"Tootles" Hermione said in the same giggly voice Harmony had used the other day, while shrugging her shoulders, and waving her hand.

Harry laughed at Hermione's comment. Harmony glared at Hermione, huffed, then walked away.

"We should go" Hermione said, standing up.

"Yeah, we need to meet our cabins" said Harry, also standing up.

Hermione then gave Harry a quick peck on the lips, and left to go prepare the activities for her cabin. According to the schedule, they were playing tug-o-war today with another cabin. She didn't know which cabin yet. As the campers started to arrive Hermione started to get the stuff ready. She was incharge of setting everything up.

"So, your our new camp instructor?" asked a boy around the age of 14, with dirty blonde hair.

"That's right" Hermione replied.

"Where's Jenna?" asked another brown haired boy, also around the age of 14.

"She was promoted, so they hired me. I went to this camp a couple of summer's ago"

As soon as all the campers arrived, Hermione began to speak. She was very nervous, considering that this was her first time incharge of a bunch of 14 and 15 year olds.

"Hi...um...my name is Hermione, and I'm your new camp instructor. Jenna has been promoted so, they hired me. I'm sure you know all the camp rules, 9 o'clock curfew, no wands, and so on. Oh, and one more thing, I'm in charge of you at all times, so if you get in trouble, I get in trouble. So, basically, don't get in trouble. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started"

"What are we doing today?" said the same, dirty blonde haired, boy.

"Well, according to the schedule, we're playing tug-o-war with another camp" replied Hermione.

"Which camp?" asked a girl, in loose, curly, brown pig-tails.

"I'm not sure yet, but we have to meet them at the lake, and it's a boys vs. girls game, so we have to split you up" said Hermione. "Is everyone clear on what we're doing?" Hermione looked around at everyone. "Ok, then let's go"

Hermione and her cabin then made their way towards the lake, but to her surprise, Harry and his cabin were there also.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, then ran towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for another cabin. Today we're playing tug-o-war" he replied. "Wait, are you the other cabin?" Harry asked.

Hermione laughed. "Guess we are. So, let's get started"

Hermione then placed a strip of yellow tape across the ground for the marker. Then, she laid the rope on the ground, and the boys and girls split up.

"Ok, you know the rules. If your feet cross the tape then the other team wins" explained Hermione, then the teams picked up their ends of the rope.

"On the count of three" she said.

Harry and Hermione took turns counting.

Hermione started "1"

Then Harry "2"

"Go!"

At first, the rope stayed in the same spot, then it swayed back and forth.

"Ugh!" said Hermione, her knuckles turing white as her hands gripped tighter onto the rope.

Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry, and he winked at her. But she knew what he was trying to do, she wouldn't let him trick her.

Harry's team stumbled a bit, but they didn't cross the line. Then they gave one huge tug, and Hermione's team fell to the ground, over the line.

Harry let go of the rope, and brushed his hands off, then he laughed a little, and helped Hermione up off of the ground.

"What?" she asked.

"Nice try" Harry replied.

"At what, the match?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it was pretty obvious that we were going to beat you _girls_" Harry teased.

"Oh, really. Well, I bet that us _girls_ could beat you _guys_ at anything, anytime, anywhere"

"Is that a threat?" Harry said, smiling.

"You bet it is, Potter"

"Your on" said Harry, then they both shook hands.

"And here's a preview for things to come" Hermione then grabed her water bottle, that she had been carrying with her the whole time, and poured it on Harry's head, and down his shirt, then patted his shirt when she was done.

* * *

Wow! First a battle between Hermione and Harmony, and now a battle between Hermione a Harry. Hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be truth or dare with Hermione's camp instructors cabin. If anyone has any ideas PLEASE send them to me in an e-mail, because I need them desperately. PLEASE R/R! 


	4. Truth or Dare?

Hey guys! I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had MAJOR writers block, I had absolutely no ideas. Thank goodness my friend Chelsey came over. Well I hope you like this chapter. Oh! By the way, this story is going to get a little serious after this chapter or the next. So, be prepared. Anyway, hope you like! Enjoy!

* * *

That night, Hermione and her cabin decided to have a little fun, as always. So, they played a little game of truth or dare.

"But guys, don't you think we'll get into trouble?" Hermione asked.

"Oh come on, Hermione!" said Ginny. "You never said that when you left for a midnight dip in the lake with Harry two summers ago!"

"Yeah, but we _did_ get in trouble" added Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, we won't do anything that bad, please?" Parvati pleaded.

"Oh...alright" Hermione sighed, resting her head on her fist.

"Ok, me first" Parvati said. "Harmony, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Harmony said.

"Ok" Parvati sat there, pondering a while."I dare you to go into the boys camp instructors cabin, and steal one of the boys boxers"

Everyone then went into a fit of giggles, but Harmony just smiled.

"Done" she said.

The laughter then grew louder.

"Wait a minute!" Hermione shouted over all the laughter. "We're camp instructors, we can't do silly little things like this anymore!"

"Oh, says the girl who challenged Harry to a little battle" said Ginny.

"How'd you find out about that?" asked Hermione.

"If you haven't noticed, I have a brother in the same cabin as Harry" replied Ginny.

"Hey, where did Harmony go?" Parvati asked.

But before anyone had the chance to answer, there Harmony was, in the dooway, swinging another guys boxers from her finger.

The girls then roared with laughter.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Parvait squealed, grabbing the boxers from Harmony.

"Yeah, well, I'm not afraid to do anything. Isn't that right Hermione?" said Harmony.

Hermione glared at Harmony, but then realized something.

"Wait a minute, I know those boxers. Those are Harry's boxers!" Hermione shouted, grabbing the boxers from Parvati. "What are _you_ doing with _my_ boyfriends boxers!"

"She didn't say which guys boxers I could or couldn't take" Harmony said, simply.

"Yeah Hermione, calm down. Your overreacting" said Lavender.

"You know Hermione, I have a dare that will kind of tie in with your little battle with Harry and his cabin" said Ginny.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, that is, if your up to it?"

Hermione nodded, then all six girls huddled together, and dicussed their plan of attack.

"Ok Hermione, you know what to do, right?" Parvati asked.

"Yup"

"Got the stuff?"

"Right here" Hermione said, holding up a black duffle bag.

"What about your wand?" Hermione then pulled the long, silver chain from underneath her t-shirt, and showed it to Parvati.

"Ok, now make sure they're all asleep before you go in"

Hermione nodded, then left the cabin, and headed towards the boys camp instructors cabin. When she got there, she peered through the window to make sure they were all asleep. She giggled, as she saw Ron clutching a small teddy bear. Then she remembered she was there for a reason.

She opened the cabin door, and quietly tip-toed into the room. She gently sat the duffle bag onto the floor, and removed the silver chain from her neck. As she gave the tiny charm a wave, it turned into a real wand. She tip-toed around the room charming every piece of clothing she could get a hold of. Then, she charmed the sheets, and blankets. Finally, she made her way towards the bathroom, with the duffle hanging from her shoulder. She removed the contents from the bag, and replaced them with the things inside the mirror above their sink. After that, she left a message on their mirror, just to remind them who they were dealing with. With that, she left the boys cabin glowing with pride.

**The next morning**

_**(The boys cabin)**_

As the sunlight creeped through the windows of the boys cabin, Ron Weasley slowly sat up in his bed, and began rubbing his eyes. Still half-asleep, he walked to the bathroom, dragging his feet along the way. He then went to the sink, and turned the water on, and splashed some cold water onto his face, then dried it off with a towel. After that, he opened the medicine cabinent above the sink, but what he saw wasn't at all what he was expecting. The cabinent was filled with tampons.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Ron yelled, while putting his hands on his head.

He suddenly slammed the cabinent shut, and read the message on the mirror, (apparently missing it when he opened the cabinent) the message said 'Just in case', and was written in red lipstick.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, coming out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" Harry said, walking up to Ron.

"Your girlfriend is a bloody psycho!" Ron yelled with his finger in Harry's face. "A bloody..."

Ron quickly stopped as he caught a glimpse of the rest of the room. It was all pink and frilly, just plain...girly.

"Oh my..." Harry began.

"Um...these aren't my boxers" Ron said, his ears turing red as he held up a pair of black, lacy, panties. Their clothes were now feminine, and their closets were filled with high heels.

"They...they got us" Harry managed to say.

Harry then left his cabin to go and look for Hermione, but there was no need to look. He knew exactly were she would be.

As Harry reached the lake, he spotted Hermione laid out on the dock, in shorts, and a bikini top.

"Hey 'Mione" Harry said, laying down beside her.

"Hey, have a nice morning?" Hermione said, with the biggest grin spread across her face.

"Ok, ok, you got us"

Hermione laughed.

"Can I ask you something though?" said Harry.

"Sure"

"Can I have my boxers back?"

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE R/R! 


	5. Harder to Breathe

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, it usually does these days. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

So, everything worked out after Hermione's little prank. Harry finally got his boxers back, and Hermione promised to lay off the jokes for a while. And they lived happily ever after.

**The End**

Heh, hardly.

Harmony was still after Harry, and she would do _anything_ to get him.

**Meanwhile**

Harry and Hermione were all alone in the girls camp instructors cabin, enjoying themselves on their day off.

"Soda?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah" replied Harry.

Hermione handed Harry the soda, and as he pulled up the pull tab the soda spewed all over his shirt. Hermione giggled.

"Real smooth, Harry"

"Ok, now you have to hug me" Harry said, standing from the bed, with his arms spread out.

"Ew, no way!" Hermione giggled, standing on the bed.

"Yes way"

Harry then jumped onto the bed, and tried to wrap his arms around Hermione, but instead, she dodged his arms and hoped off the bed. Harry followed her, and traped her into a corner.

"Come on" Harry said, coming closer towards her.

Hermione giggled even harder as Harry tightly wrapped his arms around her. When he pulled away, he laughed, then kissed her. Which lead to a more passionate kiss, until they were interrupted.

"_Hem hem_" came a woman's voice.

Hermione turned towards the door to see who the voice came from, and found that it was Jenna.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, can you please follow me...just Hermione" Jenna said raising her hand as Harry made a move to follow her.

"I'll be at my cabin" Harry told Hermione.

Hermione nodded, and watched as Harry left.

Hermione and Jenna took a walk around the lake as Jenna spoke to Hermione.

"Hermione, have you seen this?" Jenna said, holding up a flyer. The flyer was for missing equipment from the camp.

"Yeah, I've seen flyers all over the camp" Hermione explained.

"And do you know who took the equipment?" Jenna asked.

"Of course not! Why?"

Jenna sighed.

"Hermione, if you tell me the truth you won't be in nearly as much trouble then you would be if you lied to me"

"I'm telling the truth!" Hermione said, becoming frustrated. "Why are you accusing me?"

Jenna sighed once more. She then made her way towards Hermione's cabin, Hermione followed. When she got there, she walked over to Hermione's bed, and pulled out, what looked like, a large duffel bag. Jenna unzipped the bag, and inside was all the missing equipment from the camp.

"How do you explain this?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know how that got there. Jenna, you can't possibly believe that I stole this" Hermione said.

"Why can't I? The evidence is right here" Jenna said. "I'm very dissapointed in you, Hermione. This is very unacceptable"

"But Jenna, I --"

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't trust you anymore" Jenna walked up to Hermione, and took hold of her necklace. "And you can't be a Camp Instructore anymore" She then yanked the necklace off her neck, and walked out of the cabin.

Hermione ran out of her cabin to go find Harry, and tell him everything that happened. Tears were already starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Hermione then stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Harry and Harmony, and they were kissing. Hermione felt like someone just punched her in the stomach. All the air had been knocked out of her, and she felt dizzy. Her vision was blurry because of the tears in her eyes. Hermione saw Harry pull away quickly, and saw his lips move. Then she made eye contact with him. Tears were streaming down her face, and she shook her head in disbelief. She quickly turned around, and started running, ignoring the yells she heard from Harry.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!"

Hermione heard once more.

She heard Harry running after her, still calling her name. When she reached the cabin, she ran inside, and locked the door behind her. She slid down the door, and brought her knees to her chest, crying uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Everything was going wrong. Too much was going wrong. And it was suddenly getting harder to breathe.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that it was so short. Not sure when I'll update. PLEASE R/R! 


	6. How To Deal

I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. The site won't let me login, so I'm getting someone else to do it for me (Thanks Chelsey! ) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy!

"Hermione, please let me in!" Harry shouted through the door.

"No! Go away!" Hermione shouted back.

"Hermione, please!"

Hermione then stood up from where she was sitting, and opened the door. When she emerged, Harry took a step back, noticing her mood. But, who could blame her? Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" She spat.

"Hermione, you have to let me explain" Harry said, desperately.

"What is there to explain, Harry? You kissed her. Go figure, she's beautiful! I should've known. Maybe I just wasn't good enough for you"

"Hermione, that's not it at all!"

"Then what is it!"

"Hermione, she kissed me!"

"And you let her! I would've expected this from any other boy, but not from you, Harry. If she wants you that bad, then she can have you. It's over"

Hermione stepped back into the cabin, but didn't close the door straight away.

"And by the way, your going to need to find a new camp instructor partner. I was fired. Maybe you should try asking Harmony?"

After that, she slammed the door. Leaving Harry, all alone, on their doorstep.

The Next Day

"How could I have been so stupid?" Hermione sobbed, while Ginny patted her sympathetically on the back.

"Your not stupid. You know how boys are. Harry was probably trying to impress his stupid friends, or something. He's the stupid one, not you. It's his loss"

At that moment, Parvati walked into the cabin with a plastic bag hanging from her wrist.

"Hey. How're you doing?" Parvati asked, joining them on the bed.

"Miserable. What's in the bag?" Hermione asked.

"I got you a surprise. It's the perfect breakup treat"

Parvati then pulled out a tub of Cookies 'n' Cream ice cream from the bag. Hermione's favorite. Hermione immediately grabbed it from her (along with the spoon Parvati provided) and started digging in.

"Feel better?" Parvati asked.

"Considering the fact that I'm still fired? Maybe a little"

"Are they going to make you go home?" Ginny asked.

"No. They said that it's too late into the summer. So they gave me cafeteria duty instead"

"So...you didn't steal the stuff?" Parvati asked.

"Of course not! Someone framed me!" Hermione said, before digging the spoon back into the tub of ice cream.

"What time do you start?" Ginny asked.

Hermione checked her watch, then groaned.

"Now" she said. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later"

Hermione stood from the bed, and walked out of the cabin, but not before muttering "If I don't die first".

After Hermione had entered the cafeteria (mess hall) she walked over to the administrator.

"I'm here for cafeteria duty" Hermione told her.

"So your the trouble maker.." She stared down at the list of paper. "Hermione Granger?"

"That's me" Hermione sighed. "The trouble maker"

"Hmm...I was expecting someone more...rough looking" The lady said.

"Yeah, well, you can't always get what you want"

Hermione was already frustrated to begin with, and this lady wasn't making it any better.

"Here you go, trouble --"

"Would you please stop referring to me as trouble maker! It's bad enough that I didn't steal the stuff!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say"

Hermione huffed, took the stuff, then walked away.

_'I can't believe this! Well, at least it can't get any worse'_ Hermione thought, as she dipped the mop into the bucket, and slopped it on the floor. But as she started to mop, Hermione felt a tug on the mop, and it wouldn't go any further.

"Need any help?"

_'I stand corrected'_

"What do you want, Harry?"

"I want to help you. Hermione, I know you didn't steal that stuff. Come on, let me help"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can do it myself"

"Come on, Hermione. Talk to me"

"You really don't get it, do you? I told you Harry, I don't want to talk to you. You know what you did was wrong"

"Hermione, just let me ---"

"Goodbye, Harry"

Harry stood there for a moment. Then, without another word, he left. Hermione started to mop again, but felt another tug on the mop.

"I thought I told you to...what do you want?"

This time, it was Harmony.

"Oh, nothing. I just came to say thanks" Harmony said, in that sweet, innocent voice that Hermione loathed more than anything.

"For what?" Hermione spat.

"For finally breaking up with Harry. I knew you would come around sooner or later"

"Well, from what I saw the other day, you couldn't seem to wait for me to dump him before jumping all over him"

"Yeah, well, I thought that I'd seize the chance. He gave quite a fight, though. Kept bringing you up, at least" Harmony laughed. "Looks like they didn't have much trouble replacing you" Harmony added, starring down at the mop, and bucket full of water.

"Looks like you have water all over your shirt"

Harmony looked at Hermione like she was crazy. "No, I don't" Harmony said, starring down at her shirt.

But, by that time, Hermione had already grabbed the bucket of water, and splashed it all over Harmony.

"You were saying?"

Harmony scowled, then stormed out of the cafeteria. Hermione (feeling quite pleased with herself) then continued mopping the floor.

Later that night, Hermione lay in bed, still hearing what Harmony had said earlier that day.

_'He gave quite a fight though. Kept bringing you up, at least'_

Maybe Hermione was wrong about Harry after all. But, before long, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Midnight Manifesto

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for ya! I really hope you like it, I do. And the next chapter should be up pretty soon, because I'm almost done writing it. Well, hope ya like it! Enjoy!

**Boys Cabin**

**(Midnight)**

Harry was laid out on his bed, with his hands behind his head, and his mind still on Hermione.

"Come on, mate. You still thinking about that girl?" Ron asked, pulling up a chair beside Harry's bed.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Ron"

"Maybe I can help you take your mind off her"  
"How?"

"Follow me" Ron stood from the chair, and walked to the door. "Here" he said, throwing Harry his jacket.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You'll see"

Harry could barely see Ron, let alone where he was going. And before he knew it, he was face-down, on the cold, hard ground.

"Watch yourself, Harry" Ron said, helping him up. "Quick, in here"

They walked a few steps ahead, and then into a building. Harry didn't recognize it until he flipped the light-switch on. It was the cafeteria, and the rest of the guys were already there, all sitting around a cooler full of (what Harry recognized it to be) beer.

"Here" Ron said, thrusting him a can. Harry hesitated, but took it anyway. "Cheers" Ron said, raising his can.

"Cheers" the others said.

_This can't be that bad, right? I mean we won't get caught, or anything. _Harry thought.

"Drink up, mate" Ron said.

And without another thought, Harry raised the can to his lips, and tilted it back.

**Girls Cabin**

**(Same time)**

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said, joining Hermione on her bed.

"Hey"

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

Hermione gave Ginny a what-are-you-stupid? look, but answered her anyway.

"Nothing, just thinking--"

"About Harry" Ginny finished for her.

"Just about stuff" Hermione said, slightly annoyed, and rolled over.

Ginny walked to the other side of Hermione's bed, and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You'll feel better soon"

"Thanks, Ginny" Hermione said, sitting up and hugging her.

"No problem. Listen, I know this is a bad time, but, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything"

"See, i have this date with Dean tonight, and I was wondering if I could borrow your lavender blouse"

Hermione laughed, softly. "Sure"

Hermione hoped off her bed, and walked over to her trunk in front of it. When she lifted the top and reached inside, what she pulled out was _not_ her lavender blouse. It was Harry's blue jean jacket that he gave her when they were campers at Camp Patronus. It had dust all over it from being in Hermione's trunk since then. Hermione brought it up to her nose, and it still smelled the way she remembered. And when she put it on, it fit the same way, too. Boy, did this jacket bring back memories.

Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes so that no one would see, and she stuffed the blue jean jacket back into the trunk, before pulling out her lavender blouse for Ginny. Ginny, who was patiently waiting by the door, accepted the blouse, hugged Hermione goodbye, and was out the door in no time. Hermione proceeded back to her bed, and continued to "think".

"You know, Hermione" Parvait started, who happened to be in the room the whole time. "I bet I could show you something that would make you feel better"

"What's that?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Parvati then pulled something from under her mattress. "Look what I found mixed in with Harmony's stuff"

Hermione took the paper from Parvati, and immediately recognized it to be one of those flyers that they posted all over the camp when the equipment was stolen. Harmony was the one that framed Hermione, and now Hermione had proof. Well, almost.

"Now you can tell Jenna that Harmony put that stuff under your bed. Your off the hook!"

"Parvati, all I have here is a flyer. We could've gotten this anywhere! We have no proof!"

"So, what are you going to do?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have no clue"

About a half an hour later, Hermione decided to take a walk. To try and get everything off her mind, despite the fact that it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Everyone else was asleep (Except for Ginny, who, apparently, was still out with Dean) so she quietly tip-toed to the door, grabbed her jacket, and headed out of the cabin.

Hermione had no idea where she was going. She just let her feet take her wherever. It was pretty dark out, except for the reflection of the moon glistening over the still lake, but it felt wonderful. Not too hot, not too cold. She could feel the cool, summer's breeze caress her face with each step she took. She then looked up, away from her feet, and found herself starring at someone laying unconscious on the boys camp instructors porch. She stood there, debating on whether she should go help him or not. Finally, her heart got the better of her, and she decided to go help the stranded person. When she reached the porch, she gasped, and then took a step back in shock.

"Oh my..."

Harry Potter was sprawled out on the porch of the boys camp instructors cabin.

And there you have it. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so that should be up in a couple of days. I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was too short. PLEASE R/R!


	8. Deja Vu

Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter took so long to update, I've been so busy! I just started school about two weeks ago, and you know how that goes. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

Hermione slowly took a step forward, but was afraid to touch him. She got down on her knees, and laid her head on his chest, he was still breathing. As she sighed in relief she tried to heave him back into the boys cabin.

The rest of the boys were out cold, so it made no difference if they made a racket or not.

"Come on, Harry" Hermione whispered, as she dragged him across the floor. Harry let out a soft moan as he began to wake up. Hermione had finally gotten him up on the bed. He had his eyes open now.

"'Mione" Harry whispered.

Hermione took a big whif of his breath as he spoke, it smelled like beer.

"Harry, your drunk!" Hermione said in a loud whisper.

Harry quickly leaned in to kiss Hermione, but she stopped him with her hand.

"Stop it, Harry. You don't know what your doing"

Harry studied her face for a moment.

"Your so pretty, 'Mione"

"You obviously don't know what your saying, either" she mumbled. "Come on, Harry. Stand up so I can get you comfortable for bed"

Hermione tried to life Harry off the bed, but he resisted. When Hermione did have him on his feet, he still wouldn't let her touch him.

"Lemmego" he said, swaying back and forth.

"Harry, stop it! You can't just sleep like this!" Hermione argued.

"Lemmego!" Harry said, when Hermione finally had him in just a wife beater, (A/N I think that's what you call them) and his boxers.

"Lemmego!" Harry slurred once more. But this time when he said it he had shoved Hermione against the wall. Hermione was so surprised and taken aback, that tears filled her eyes. Harry didn't seem to notice what he had done wrong. And without another word, Hermione got Harry into bed, and wrote one last note (while letting her tears fall freely) before leaving.

**Boys Cabin**

**(next morning)**

Harry awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, having no recollection of the events that happened the night before. He rolled over and groaned, as it felt like his head would explode at any given moment. He felt around on the table beside his bed for his glasses, but grabbed a note instead. As he slowly creaked his eyes open, he found his glasses, and read the note.

_Thought these might help._

Harry flipped the note over to see if there was more, but that was it. He looked over to the table and saw two aspirins, and a glass of water.

_'At least Harmony's good for something._' Harry thought.

As Harry gulped down the aspirins, Ron walked into the cabin.

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!"

"Ron, please" Harry begged, bringing his hand to his forehead. "What happend last night?"

"Well, mate, you got drunk" Ron said, grabbing one of Harry's chocolate frogs, and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Really?" Harry said sarcastically. "I mean afterwards"

"Ifinkyoupasstouorsummin"

"Swallow, Ron"

Ron did so, then repeated.

"I think you passed out or something. All I remember is opening my eyes in the middle of the night, and seeing you being dragged in by someone"

"Harmony" Harry declared.

"Dunno, I was still half-asleep"

After Harry was feeling a little better, he decided to go and straghten Harmony out. He found her sitting by the lake with her feet wading in the water. As she saw him approaching, she made to say something, but Harry cut her off.

"Listen, thanks for the aspirins and all, but I don't need your help. Leave Hermione and me alone, and stop screwing up our relationship"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, now on her feet.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know it was you who helped me out last night"

"I really have no idea what your talking about. What happened last night?"

"You really don't know, do you?"

Harmony shook her head.

"Then who--" Harry looked away, and smiled, then ran as fast as he could to the person he loved the most.

**Girls Cabin**

**(same time)**

_Knock Knock!_

Hermione looked over to Parvati and Lavender who were "busy" flipping through muggle magazines. Then looked over at Luna, and she seemed too intrigued with the dirt under her finger nails.

"No one jump up at once, now" Hermione mumbled, as she slid off the bed, and headed towards the door.

When Hermione swung the door open she saw the one person that she _did_ expect to see at this time.

"Hi" said Harry.

"Hi" Hermione said, moving over so that Harry could come in.

Harry and Hermione both stood there, staring at Parvati, Lavender, and Luna, hinting that they wanted to be alone. It worked. As Parvati dragged them all out of the room, Hermione sat down on her bed waiting for Harry to say something.

"Oh, so now your allowing me to speak to you?" said Harry.

"I s'pose" was all Hermione said.

"Thank you" Harry said.

"For what?" Hermione said, rising from the bed. "For saving your butt, or for not killing you after what you did to me!"

"Hermione, can we please not talk about Harmony right now" Harry begged.

"I wasn't even talking about her"

"You weren't?"

"No. You know, your very violent when your drunk" Hermione said, turning her back on Harry. But before Harry could respond, there was a knock at the door, and Jenna appeared in their doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt" She said. "But we found nearly 15 cans of beer in the cafeteria, do you two know anything about it?" Jenna asked.

Harry, all of a sudden, became very interested in a fly on the windowsill.

"No" Hermione said. "Probably just some stupid kids fooling around"

"Yeah, well I hope they learned their leason" Jenna said.

"Me too"

Jenna seemed to be in a hurry, so she left quickly, and Hermione returned to her bed.

"'Mione" Harry said, sitting by her side.

Hermione stood up abruptly, and turned to Harry.

"Harry James Potter I will not cover up for you again, do you understand me!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione kept going.

"I should've turned you in! You deserved it!" Hermione shouted.

But Harry ignored everything Hermione had just said, and went back to what she had said earlier.

"Hermione" Harry said, standing up and walking towards her. "What did you mean when you said 'I'm very violent when I'm drunk'?"

Hermione made her way towards the bed once more.

"Exactly what it meant. You slammed me up against the wall" Hermione said, her back turned towards Harry.

Harry moved forward, but stopped as Hermione said somthing else.

"You reminded me of my father"

But the words were already out of her mouth, before she realized what she had just said. Hermione tried to run out of the door, but Harry was too quick for her. He had already ran infront of Hermione and blocked the doorway.

"What did you just say?" He asked her.

"Noth--"

"Don't lie to me, Hermione!" Harry snapped.

Hermione looked to her feet, then started sobbing. Harry took hold of her shoulders, and gently guided her towards the bed.

"Hermione" Harry said softly, with his arm around her.

"My father was a drunk, alright"

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, he just got really violent sometimes. He would scare the hell out of my mum and me" Hermione started sobbing again.

Harry wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder, until she fell asleep in his arms.

Sorry if the endind was too rushed. I had a lot more, but I didn't think it was that good. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, was it worth the wait? PLEASE R/R!

P.S. Thanks Chels for updating again!


	9. Another Midnight Dip

Hey guys! Sorry if I took too long to update, I couldn't think of the right way to write this chapter. Well, I don't really have much more to say, hope ya like! Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione woke up bright and early the next morning, then remembered the events that happened the night before. Harry lay beside her, still fast asleep. Hermione carefully slid off the bed and walked over to the window. She felt Harrys arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey" He whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned her face towards him.

"Hey...sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"Don't worry about it. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Hermione assured him.

Hermione felt Harry brush his lips against her neck.

"So, are we back together?"

Hermione giggled, then pressed her lips against his. Harry sure could be clueless sometimes.

"Only if you promise to stay away from that tramp"

"Promise"

Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry once more, but at that exact moment, Harmony walked in.

"Speaking of the devil" Hermione mumbled, Harry chuckled.

"Well, I see you two are back together" Harmony started.

Hermione's blood started to boil.

"Maybe I could change your mind"

Harmony walked up to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Hermione could feel her anger quickly rising in her, and she just couldn't take it anymore.

"I doubt --"

SLAP!

So she released it. Harry stared at, the now whimpering, Harmony, in shock, then turned to Hermione. Hermione took one last look at Harmony, and smiled feeling very pleased with herself, then Harry and her left the cabin to finally have some fun this summer.

Harry and Hermione spent the whole day together. For once this summer, Hermione finally felt at ease. Especially now, as Harry and Hermione lay in front of the lake and watch the sunset. Hermione leaned against Harrys chest and listened to the rhythum of his heartbeat. They had been sitting here is silence for almost 15 minutes, Hermione had to break it.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, turning around to face Harry. He smiled.

"You"

Hermione returned the smile.

"Come on" Hermione said, pulling Harry up by the arm. "I have an idea"

Hermione dragged Harry to a nearby oak tree. Harry raised his eyebrow at her. Hermione searched the grounds, then found a sharp rock and handed it to Harry. He stared at Hermione with his eyebrow still raised.

"Carve your name in the tree" Hermione explained.

Harry smiled, then carved the initials _HP_ on the tree. Hermione did the same with her initials, right under Harry's. She then carved a little heart in-between _HP_ and _HG_. While Hermione was busy with that, Harry's thoughts were elsewhere. When Hermione finished, she caught Harry staring out at the lake.

"What?" She asked.

"I have a better idea" Harry said. "Come on" Harry then began walking at a fast pace towards the lake.

"Harry, what has gotten into you?" Hermione giggled, as she walked faster to keep up.

Finally they had reached the lake, and Harry came to an abrupt halt. He turned to Hermione and smiled mischieviously.

"Lets go swimming"

"Harry don't be ridiculous. We have nothing to swim in"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "So"

"What kind of swimming?" Hermione asked, remembering that mischievious grin.

Harrys smile grew wider. Hermione knew exactly what Harry had meant. Skinny dipping.

"Harry, I don't know..." Hermiones voice trailed off.

"Hermione, no ones going to see us" Harry assured her.

"Harry, you know our luck. We'll get caught!"

"Hermione, we have to do one last adventurous thing before we leave this place for good. Something we'll remember"

Harry was right. This was, for sure, their last summer at Camp Patronus. They may never see each other again. Hermine thought some more as she stared at the ripples of her reflection in the water.

"Ok" She said, very close to a whisper.

"Hermione, I'm not going to make you do this. You don't have to if you don't want to"

"No" Hermione said, smiling. "I want to. You go first"

Harry did so. Harry removed his shirt, then dived into the water, (splashing Hermione) and removed the rest of his clothing, and tossed them onto the dock. Hermione did the same, except she got into the water first before she took off her clothes. She submerged herself down into the water so she couldn't be seen, then stuck her head out. ONLY her head. It was so dark, so she couldn't really see anything. She could barely see Harry. The only way she found him was when he splashed her in the face.

"Hey!" Hermione giggled, splashing him back.

She suddenly felt much more relaxed, and when she finally did find Harry, she leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away, she looked into Harrys emerald green eyes and thought how silly she was for being shy around him. She then knew that things could only go uphill from here.

Hermione got in at about 1 o'clock in the morning. Ginny seemed to be waiting for her.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"With--"

"Harry?" Ginny finished. "So you two aren't fighting anymore?"

"No" Hermine said, smiling.

"What'd you do?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. We just went swimming"

"And didn't get caught. I'm impressed" Ginny eyed Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Funny, your bathing suit is right here--" Ginny held up Hermiones white polka dotted bikini "-- but your clothes aren't the least bit wet"

_'The jig is up'_ Hermione thought. She sighed and sat down on the bed next to Ginny.

"We went skinny dipping. So sue me"

Ginny kept staring.

"We didn't do anything, I swear" Hermione assured her.

Ginny just nodded her head, then got up and walked out of the cabin. She seemed to be in a hurry.

_'That was a little weird' _Hermione thought.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Parvati asked, just entering the cabin.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded.

"Calm down, Hermione. You sound like my mother"

"Sorry" Hermione said, then sighed and plopped down on her bed.

"What's up?" Parvati asked, joining Hermione.

"Ginny was acting so weird. It was almost like she was dissapointed in me"

"What's you do this time?"

"It's not important"

"Wait, did you just say that Ginny just left here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's impossible. I just left the boys cabin and she was there with Dean"

"Rubbish"

"No, I'm serious. She's been there all night"

Harmony's POV

Harmony quickly hurried out of cabin 7 as she began to feel herself transforming back.

_'Polyjuice Potion, comes in handy for anything' _Harmony thought. _'Now I've got that girl right where I want her'_. Harmony finally reached cabin 9 and pounded on the door. A grumpy looking Pansy staggered out of the cabin.

"Do you know what time it is?" She snapped, while rubbing her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I have to tell you something"

Harmony then dragged her friend into the cabin and shut the door behind her.

"You will never guess what I found out"

"What?" Pansy said, in a careless voice.

"I found out why Hermione was with Harry tonight"

"Oh, so the polyjuice potion worked?"

"Yeah, it was perfect. Good thing the camp had extra"

The two girls laughed, and so did Hermione, who just happened to be standing behind the door with a tape recorder.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if my spelling was crappy, I don't have spell check. The next chapter will be the final, and if you need me to send you the first _Camp Patronus _then just e-mail me, or say something in a review. E-mail would probably be best, 'cause then I would already have your e-mail address. PLEASE R/R! 


	10. My Happy Ending

Hey guys! Here's the end to my lovely story. Hope ya like! Enjoy!

* * *

_"Oh, so the polyjuice potion worked?"_

_"Yeah, it was perfect. Good thing the camp had extra"_

The two voices echoed throughout Jenna's office. Harmony slouched down in the chair that sat in front of her desk, out of guilt.

The day after Harry and Hermione's midnight swim, Hermione gave Jenna the tape recorder. Her plan had worked. Now Hermione waits outside of Jenna's office, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You know, I am _very_ disappointed in you, Harmony. _Very _disappointed" Jenna started pacing back and forth in front of Harmony. "I really overestimated you. Something like this has _never_ happened before. This will definitely go down in Camp Patronus history. And what do you have to say for yourself?" Jenna stopped pacing.

Harmony shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know..."

"Well, I do know. Harmony, you are hereby expelled from Camp Patronus"

And with a flick of her wand, Harmonys bags magically appeared by her side. And as they say, the rest is history! Jenna finally figured out that that Harmony stole the camp equipment, and framed Hermione for it. And Harmony finally got what she deserved, a nice kick in the rear--

"Behind Dean, Harry" Ginny said, excitedly, pointing to where Harry should be standing for their group photo.

"Ginny, do we have to do this?" whined Ron.

"Yes, now stand still!" Ginny peered through the camera lens, then set the timer, and quickly ran beside Dean. The camera flashed, and their memories at Camp Patronus were captured forever.

"All packed?" Harry asked.

Hermione checked around the room, then nodded, seeing as there was nothing else left.

"I guess we should go then" Harry said, sliding his arm around Hermiones waist, and slipping her bag on his shoulder. When they reached the door, Hermione stopped in the doorway and looked around the cabin for the last time.

_Flashback_

_"No matter what, we stick together through this whole thing" said Ginny._

_"Deal" The rest of them said._

_"What were you looking for when you decided to come here, Hermione" Ginny asked._

_"Adventure, friendship, love" She said smiling._

_"I have an idea" Ginny said "Lets go spy on the boy's cabin"_

_"Are you crazy" Hermione said. "We could caught"_

_"You said yourself that you wanted adventure" Ginny said._

_"I'm in" Parvati said._

_"Me too" Lavender said. They both looked at Luna._

_"I guess so" she said._

_"Come on, Hermione! It'll be fun" Ginny said._

_" sigh... Let's go" All the girls screamed in excitement. "But we've got to be quiet" Hermione hissed at them._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione smiled to herself, remembering the memory.

"Can we--" Hermione's voice trailed off.

Harry smiled. "Of course"

Harry and Hermione settled down at their favorite spot in front of the lake, trying to take their minds off the last day at camp.

Hermine felt Harry's fingertips stroke her hair, which she loved.

_'Maybe we can make it' _Hermione thought.

_Flashback_

_The girls introduced themselves, then Ron introduced the rest of the guys._

_"This is Dean, Neville, Seamus and Harry" Ron said pointing to each of them. Hermione noticed that Harry was extremely cute. He had messy, dark brown, hair and, behind his glasses, he had beautiful green eyes. Hermione also noticed that Ron had just brought out a bottle and laid it down in the middle of the floor._

_"Here Hermione, you go next" Luna said handing the bottle to Hermione._

_"Ok" Hermione said. When she spun the bottle she got extremely nervous. It finally stopped, she gasped as it landed on Harry. Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione. Then he placed his hands around her waist, she placed her hands around his neck. Then they kissed. Slow at first, but then the kiss started to get more intimate. Hermione finally pulled away. Hermione knew that this was going to be an interesting summer._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of a horn filled their ears. The bus had arrived. Harry and Hermione rose from the ground and boarded the bus. Then Camp Patronus faded away forever. And this time, for real.

At least, that's what everyone thought.

A couple of years after their departure from Camp Patronus, Harry and Hermione got married. They had a beautiful spring wedding, and everyone they knew was invited, including their friends from camp. Then, a couple of years after that, Harry and Hermione had their first child, Holly Marie Potter. She's beautiful, she looks exactly like her father. She has beautiful jet-black, curly, locks that gently glide down her back, and she has those same vibrant, emerald green eyes. She's very clever, like her mother, but has a knack for getting into trouble, another famous trait from her father.

When Holly was six, Harry and Hermione received a letter from Camp Patronus. They were shutting down the camp, and everyone was invited to a reunion. Since there was no magic allowed, they were forced to drive, which was a mistake. Holly sat bouncing up and down the whole way there chanting "Are we there yet?". When they did arrive, Holly stepped out of the car and her eyes grew wide, as she caught her first site of the camp.

"Wow"

"Beautiful, isn't it" Harry said, placing his hand on his daughters shoulder.

Harry and Hermione saw all their friends there, and introduced them to Holly, and traded stories on what they had been doing since the last time they saw each other. When that got old, Harry and Hermione showed Holly the lake, which she immediately wanted to jump into. Harry and Hermione agreed to let her wade her feet in the water, and while they watched their daughter, Hermione slid Harry's blue jean jacket over her shoulders, which, by the way, still fit perfectly.

_Flashback_

_Hermione and Harry walked down to their favorite spot, the lake._

_"So, what do you think will happen to us after tomorrow?" Hermione asked._

_"I don't know. We're just going to have to see where life takes us._

_"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" she asked._

_"It depends. If you believe we will, then we will"_

_"Do you believe we will?"_

_"I believe anything is possible"_

_End of Flashback_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys really liked this story, I'm really pleased with the ending, and I hope you are too! Just out of curiosity, I would like to know what was your favorite part, quote, or something from this story. Please? Oh! Holly, I hope you enjoyed your part in my story, I told you I wouldn't forget! PLEASE R/R!

P.S. sorry some of the flashbacks were so long, I couldn't fix them.


End file.
